Kiss Me, Kill Me
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Forbidden Love: It's full of lust and temptation--something you know you can't have...shouldn't have. But what happens when it's good and evil that's doing the falling? SamOC


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Harley_

**A/N: **This is for Monika. :) I hope you like it. Enjoy! Happy Reading!

_Summary:_

_Forbidden Love: It's full of lust and temptation--something you know you can't have...shouldn't have. But what happens when it's good and evil that's doing the falling?_

* * *

Dean frowned as he listened to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"What do you mean 'a liar among us'?" Dean arched a brow. "Spidey senses tingling there?"

"Don't you dare sass me, Dean Winchester." Missouri's voice rumbled down the line. "The dark haired one...keep an eye out and watch your backs."

"The dark haired one?" Dean frowned again.

"Stop repeating everything I say and get your rear in Colorado."

Pulling the phone from his ear, he rolled his eyes at seeing she had hung up on him. He tossed the phone onto the seat and pulled a U-turn on the deserted road.

"What the Hell, Dean?!" Sam yelped out as he slid into the passenger side door.

*****

Peeking around the corner Dean motioned for his brother to come closer. Sam nodded and moved to stand across from his brother as quietly as possible.

Counting to three the two hurried forward, Dean taking the woman with her back to them, as Sam charged the man with a smirk on his face.

"Sammy, Sammy." The man grinned.

"Back the fuck up." Dean called out, one arm around the woman's neck, the other pointing a gun at the man.

The man chose that moment to throw his head back and let out a shout as thick, black smoke poured from his mouth and up to the ceiling. The man fell to the floor with a _thud_, and it wasn't until after the man fell to the floor did Sam notice another man tied to a chair, bleeding profusely from his eyes, ears and nose.

Sam rushed to the man that was whimpering and gurgling on his own blood. "Take it easy." Sam soothed, knowing it didn't really matter--they were too late.

"A gun? Are you serious?" The woman spoke nonchalantly.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck started to stand, he turned and his jaw fell. "What the Hell, Ruby?"

Her face fell before she frowned. "What the Hell are you doing here? I thought you were in New Jersey hunting the _Pigant_?"

"Oh that's nice Sam. You got the tip of a '_Pigant_' from Demon Skank?" Dean glared at the brunette he had a death grip on.

Sam swallowed and looked down at the man on the ground, but Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always do this Sam? Let your brother bitch and moan at you, while you put your head down and take the hits? You don't have to take this." She stated.

"Shut-up." Dean growled, tightening his forearm around her neck.

"All he does is put you down and whine about Hell. What's the matter Dean, lose your balls down there?" Ruby smirked as the elder Winchester's breath hitched. "I've got more balls than you. Did you like the burning sensations, the screams of pain? How about the torturing? You loved it, didn't you Dean? See, you're no better than me, you bastard."

"Shut your mouth."

Dean and Ruby turned shocked faces to Sam.

"Excuse me?" Ruby frowned. "What the Hell crawled up your ass? I'm not good enough for you now?"

Sam's jaw clenched and before he knew what he was doing, he snatched the gun from his brother's hand and was pointing it at the black-eyed woman.

"You won't do it. I'm your source, without me you're nothing Sam. You need my blood, you wouldn't be as powerful without me. You need me, Sam."

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

With that said Sam dropped the gun, held up his hand and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed and a drip of blood fell from his nose as Ruby's head fell back against Dean's shoulder, her mouth wide open as a small puff of black smoke made it's way out. With every drop of blood that fell from Sam's nose the more the smoke flew from Ruby's mouth and nose.

Once they were sure Ruby was gone Dean left the corpse drop to the floor rather forcefully.

"Blood? What the Hell Sam?"

"Not now Dean." Sam bit out and grabbed the gun from the floor before storming outside to the Impala.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
